<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>vyakuti by AllegoriesInMediasRes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218730">vyakuti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes'>AllegoriesInMediasRes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ramayana fics [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ramayana - Valmiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Impersonation, Oneshot, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahalya partakes in some early morning joy with her husband.</p><p>vyakuti (Sanskrit): deception, wrong or evil intention</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ramayana fics [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>vyakuti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please heed the warnings in the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahalya has her eyes closed the entire time. Their easy, practiced movements require no sight, and her mind is still half-mired in sleep. He collapses onto her after they have finished, and his hands cradle her face with infinite tenderness. She leans into his touch and fits her cheek against his palm.</p><p>She sighs. </p><p>Sated and content, she blinks her eyes open to see -- not her <em> swami’s</em> weathered wiry limbs, darkened from the sun, but instead arms corded with strength, skin nourished by <em> amrita </em> and glowing. Ice sluices through her body, and Ahalya draws back with a shout, a scream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:</p><p><i>swami:</i> husband<br/><i>amrita:</i> the nectar of the gods</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>